


Im Körper meines Kontrahenten

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Deutsch | German, Körpertausch, M/M, Schon wieder verflucht!, Sequel, Vegeta hat extremst schlechte Laune
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beim gemeinsamen Training werden Vegeta und Son-Goku vom Blitz getroffen und verlieren das Bewusstsein. Ihre besorgten Sprösslinge und Piccolo bringen die beiden erstmal nach hause. Der Schock am Morgen danach ist umso größer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Körper meines Kontrahenten

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel zu "Liebling, wir wurden geschrumpft".  
> Kann man aber auch verstehen, ohne die andere Geschichte gelesen zu haben. Das waren eh mal zwei voneinander unabhängige Geschichten, aber ich hab sie zusammengefasst, weil sie thematisch ganz gut zusammen passten.

Son-Goku quiekte erschrocken, als einer von Vegetas Energiestrahlen ein wenig zu nah an ihm vorbei sauste, ging jedoch in der gleichen Sekunde selbst zum Angriff über, welchem nunmehr der ältere Saiyajin lediglich um Haaresbreite ausweichen konnte.  
Sie waren seit Stunden beim Training, hatten völlig die Zeit vergessen und währenddessen ihre Umgebung in den Bergen in Schutt und Asche gelegt, ihre Kleidung staubig, zerfetzt und schweißnass, doch keiner der beiden Männer zeigte auch nur ein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie waren so in ihren Kampf vertieft, dass keiner die dunklen Wolken bemerkte, die rasant aufzogen. Auch die ersten Regentropfen, die binnen kürzester Zeit in sintflutartigen Regen übergingen, wurden ignoriert. Ein heftiger Sturm zog auf und auch ungeachtet der mittlerweile beunruhigend großen Blitz, welche um die beiden kämpfenden Saiyajin herum zuckten, setzten sie ihre Angriffe weiterhin mit aller Kraft fort. Die Energien, die sie dabei freisetzten, übertrafen die Stärke der grell zuckenden Blitze immerhin um ein Vielfaches, sodass für sie also keinerlei Gefahr bestand, ausgerechnet durch einen Blitz ernsthaft verletzt zu werden.  
Mit voller Wucht prallten die beiden Krieger am vom Regen gepeitschten Himmel aufeinander, ihre vor Energie leuchtenden Hände miteinander verschränkt. Keiner der beiden war bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter zu weichen. Unerbittlich starrten sie sich an, während ihre Armmuskeln sich zum Zerreißen anspannten und sie vor Anstrengung zitterten.  
Wie aus heiterem Himmel durchfuhr plötzlich ein greller, brennend heißer Schmerz die beiden Saiyajin. Sie spürten, wie sie fielen.  
Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Papa? Papa! Alles in Ordnung?“  
Recht unsanft gab Son-Gohan seinem Vater ein paar kräftige Ohrfeigen, um ihn wachzubekommen.  
Trunks unterließ es wohlweislich, dies bei seinem eigenen Vater zu versuchen, schüttelte diesen jedoch an der Schulter. „Was machen wir nur?“ Besorgt sah er von Son-Gokus Söhnen zu Piccolo, ehe auch die anderen Halb-Saiyajin hilfesuchend zu dem Namekianer blickten.  
Dieser zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
„Es scheint ihnen soweit gut zu gehen. Am besten bringen wir sie einfach nach Hause und warten, bis sie von selbst aufwachen.“  
„Das ist alles?!“ Enttäuscht sah Son-Gohan seinen Mentor an.  
„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach bitteschön tun? Soll ich euren Vater zu eurer Mutter bringen, damit sie ihn wach küsst?“  
„Sehr witzig“, mischte Son-Goten sich vorwurfsvoll ein.  
„Erzähl das mal deinem Scherzbold von Bruder“, zischte Piccolo zurück. „Ich bin auch nicht für alles zuständig.“  
„Du bist der Cleverste des ganzen Teams. Dir fällt immer was ein.“  
„So sehr mir das ja auch schmeicheln mag, Kleiner, aber in diesem Fall fällt mir nur ein, die beiden in Ruhe zu lassen. Sei ehrlich, spürst du, dass sie ernsthaft verletzt sind, ganz abgesehen von ihren üblichen Trainingsverletzungen?“  
„Nein, das nicht“, musste Son-Gohan zugeben. Es erstaunte ihn doch sehr, dass sein Vater und Vegeta offenbar vom Blitz getroffen worden waren und zwar keinerlei körperliche Schäden davongetragen hatten, durch diesen starken Stromschlag aber das Bewusstsein verloren hatten.  
„Ich denke mal, dass ein Super-Saiyajin viel stärkere Energien freisetzt als ein Blitz“, überlegte Trunks nun laut.  
„Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen. Und wenn sie sich ihre eigenen Attacken an den Kopf werfen, passiert ihnen meistens ja auch nichts.“  
„Ja, ja, hast uns überzeugt, Piccolo“, winkte Son-Goten ab und stand auf. „Komm, Son-Gohan. Bringen wir ihn nach Hause.“  
Gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder machte Son-Goten sich daran, ihren bewusstlosen Vater nach Hause zu bringen, um ihn der Pflege ihrer Mutter zu überantworten.  
Trunks sah seinem Freund und seinem Schwager in spe nachdenklich hinterher. Dann sah er zu Piccolo auf. „Nimmst du ihn mit?“  
„Ja.“  
„Aber du...“  
Piccolo zog vorwurfsvoll eine Augenwulst in die Höhe. „Ich werd dich schon benachrichtigen, wenn irgendwas mit ihm ist.“  
Trunks lächelte. „Danke. Kümmer dich gut um ihn.“  
„Erwartest du was anderes von mir?“  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht.“  
„Er wird es bei mir besser haben, als Son-Goku bei Chichi, wenn er wieder aufwacht“, schmunzelte Piccolo und Trunks verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht.  
„Oh ja. Der wird erstmal eine Tirade von Vorwürfen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, dass er doch gefälligst vorsichtiger und nicht so verantwortungslos sein soll. Und, dass er generell die dämliche Klopperei lassen soll.“  
„Und das in ihrer Tonlage.“  
Lehrer und Schüler grinsten sich wissend, aber auch gequält an. Schließlich gab es keinen, der nicht schon einmal in den fragwürdigen Genuss von Chichis Schreiattacken gekommen wäre. Vor allem für empfindliche Namekianerohren waren ihre schrillen Töne pure Folter. Das war auch immer der Grund gewesen, wieso er Son-Gohan nie besucht hatte, sondern den Jungen ihn hatte finden lassen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Chichi ihn nicht im Haus haben wollte, weil er angeblich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihr Baby ausübte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Son-Goku mit dröhnendem Schädel. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte und er fragte sich, was zum Teufel der Grund dafür war. Und was war überhaupt passiert?!  
Ah, da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Gestern während des Trainings mit Vegeta war ein Gewitter aufgezogen. Und dann... lediglich an einen heftigen, brennenden Schmerz konnte er sich erinnern. Waren sie tatsächlich von einem Blitz getroffen worden? Auf jeden Fall fühlte es sich so an.  
Stöhnend drehte er sich mühsam auf den Rücken, erstarrte aber zur Salzsäule, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn an einen warmen, nackten Körper zog. Ein zögerlicher Blick nach unten erlaubte ihm den Anblick eines grün-rosa gefärbten Arms, der erschlafft auf seinem Bauch lag und definitiv nicht zu Chichi gehörte.  
„Schlaf weiter“, murmelte eine verschlafene, dunkle Stimme neben ihm.  
Mit einem erschrockenen, völlig geschockten Quieken schleuderte Son-Goku Piccolos Arm und die Bettdecke von sich und sprang aus dem Bett, seine Kopfschmerzen für den Moment ignorierend.  
Alarmiert setzte der verblüffte Namekianer sich auf, mit einem Mal hellwach.  
Krampfhaft versuchte Son-Goku, ihm lediglich in die Augen zu blicken, da sein langjähriger Freund nackt war. Er übrigens auch, wie er mit einem raschen Blick an sich herunter feststellte, was ihn ja normalerweise beides nicht sonderlich störte, doch momentan war die Situation zu unangenehm, zu surreal, um sich in seiner Haut wohl zu fühlen. Und... merkwürdig... irgendetwas schien mit seinem Wahrnehmungsvermögen nicht zu stimmen. Der Abstand bis zum Boden sah auf einmal viel geringer aus als sonst...  
„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was mit dir los ist?!“  
Beim Klang von Piccolos wütender Stimme richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Namekianer, der ihn verärgert und verwirrt anfunkelte.  
„Hat dir der Blitz auch noch deine letzten Gehirnzellen durchgeschmort oder was?!“  
„Also Piccolo, das ist jetzt wirklich nicht sehr nett von dir!“ Er lachte nervös und trat einen Schritt von dem wütenden Mann zurück.  
Piccolos Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Nett!?“ Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt geworden, am besten hol ich Dende“, erklärte er irritiert und wollte die Decke zurückschlagen.  
„Nein!“, schrie Son-Goku und drehte sich hastig um.  
„Also langsam bin ich beleidigt“, erklärte der Namekianer gekränkt und stoppte abrupt in seiner Bewegung. Um seinen schwer verwirrten Gefährten nicht noch weiter zu traumatisieren, stieg er langsam aus dem Bett und ließ mit einem Fingerschnippen seine Kleidung an seinem Körper erscheinen.  
Er versuchte mit aller Gewalt, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Vegeta, was ist los mit dir?“  
Der Körper seines Geliebten erstarrte erneut. Zögernd blickte der Saiyajin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über die Schulter und sah ihn an. Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. „Was? Wie hast du mich genannt?“  
Langsam reichte es ihm. Erwartungsvoll verschränkte Piccolo die Arme vor der Brust und starrte den älteren Mann misstrauisch an, überlegte es sich dann allerdings anders und trat auf Vegeta zu. Er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn am Handgelenk zu packen, doch dieser wich vor ihm zurück wie ein verängstigtes Tier. „Jetzt reicht’s mir. Wir gehen zu Dende.“  
Damit Vegeta sich sicherer fühlte, ließ Piccolo auch seine Kleider wieder erscheinen, bekam jedoch trotz allen Unwillens Vegetas Handgelenk zu packen und zog den überraschend gefügigen Saiyajin zur Tür.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an einem Spiegel vorbei, in den der verwirrte Son-Goku zufällig einen Blick warf. Aufgebracht stieß er einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und blieb abrupt stehen.  
„A-aber... was“, stammelte er.  
Piccolo war ebenfalls stehengeblieben und musterte Vegeta, allmählich wirklich beunruhigt über das merkwürdige Verhalten des Saiyajin, ja sogar verängstigt.  
Erleichtert atmete Son-Goku auf, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, was passiert war, so unglaublich es sich auch anhörte. Allerdings stand er nun vor dem Problem, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das Dilemma lösen sollte. Aber zum Glück war Piccolo ja hier. Ihm würde etwas einfallen!  
„Piccolo, ich bin’s: Son-Goku!“, rief er und breitete die Arme aus, sichtlich erleichtert.  
Piccolo starrte ihn weiterhin verständnislos an, nun vollends davon überzeugt, dass Vegeta komplett den Verstand verloren hatte.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht, hm? Also schön...“ Son-Goku dachte einen Augenblick nach und schnippte dann triumphierend mit den Fingern. „Ah. Ich hab’s. Während unseres Kampfes beim Großen Turnier damals, da bin ich dir in den Mund geflogen als du so riesig warst und hab das Fläschchen, in dem Gott gefangen war, herausgeholt.“  
„Ja, hab immer noch Halsschmerzen davon“, erwiderte Piccolo zynisch. „Und?“  
„Das kann Vegeta nicht wissen“, rief Son-Goku triumphal. „Oder doch?“ Angesichts Piccolos versteinerter Miene war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. „Oh okay, dann hast du ihm das halt erzählt. Mal sehen...“  
„Ach, Schluss jetzt.“ Piccolo hatte es satt und packte Vegeta oder Son-Goku – das würde sich gleich herausstellen – an der Schulter, um ihn festzuhalten, und legte seine andere Hand an Vegetas Schläfe. Für einen kurzen Moment konzentrierte er sich auf den Geist des anderen und zuckte beinah augenblicklich zurück. Ungläubig starrte er seinen Gegenüber an. „Son-Goku!?“  
„Sag ich doch.“ Zufrieden und auch erleichtert, dass Piccolo ihm endlich glaubte, verschränkte Son-Goku die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich muss schon sagen, es kränkt mich, dass du mir nicht geglaubt hast.“  
„Schon gut, es tut mir leid. Aber so etwas ist selbst uns noch nicht passiert.“ Insgeheim fragte Piccolo sich verwirrt und auch ein bisschen beschämt, wieso er nicht gleich bemerkt hatte, dass Vegetas Geist nicht in seinem Körper steckte. Er hätte es spüren müssen. Aber, mal ehrlich, es war verdammt früh am Morgen, der auf eine anstrengende Nacht voller Sorge um den Prinzen und einen noch anstrengenderen gestrigen Tag folgte. Da musste man auch schon mal dafür Verständnis haben, dass er noch nicht richtig wach war.  
„Äh, falsch, mir ist es auf Namek passiert“, riss Son-Gokus Erklärung ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Mit Ginyuu. Und da ist uns das beinah zum Verhängnis geworden.“  
„Aha. Wie auch immer. Dann sollten wir uns jetzt zu dir aufmachen, um zu überlegen, wie wir die ganze Sache rückgängig machen. Beherrschst du noch die Momentane Teleportation?“  
Son-Goku überlegte einen Moment. „Müsste ich eigentlich hinkriegen. Es ist eine Technik des Geistes und nicht des Körpers, weshalb es also keinen Einfluss darauf haben sollte, dass ich momentan in einem anderen Körper stecke.“  
„Gut. Dann komm.“  
„Ähm, Moment noch.“  
Fragend sah Piccolo Son-Goku an.  
„Ich hab Hunger.“  
Nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte Piccolo sich davon abbringen, seinem ältesten Freund sehr, sehr weh zu tun und somit den Körper seines Geliebten zu beschädigen. Obwohl Vegeta sicher Verständnis dafür gehabt hätte.  
„Wir gehen!“, bellte er bestimmt und Son-Goku zuckte versöhnlich lächelnd zusammen, instinktiv wissend, dass es besser war, sich zu fügen, wenn Piccolo solch eine Laune an den Tag legte.

Das Erste, was Vegeta bemerkte, als er mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen erwachte, war der merkwürdige Geruch, der ihn umgab. Verwirrt kräuselte er die Nase. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet wie jeden Morgen von Piccolos vertrautem Geruch umfangen aufzuwachen, doch das hier... Kakarott!  
Er war gänzlich von Kakarotts Geruch umgeben... und dem seiner Frau. Igitt. Was war hier nur los?!  
Blinzelnd schlug er mit einigen Schwierigkeiten die Augen auf und rappelte sich mühsam hoch.  
„Dad!“  
Bei dem erfreuten Aufschrei blickte er zur Tür. Kakarotts jüngster Sohn stand in der Tür und strahlte ihn freudig an. „Du bist wach! Geht es dir gut?“  
Son-Goten stürmte an die Seite seines Vaters, der ihn verwirrt anblickte.  
„Mama, Dad ist aufgewacht!“, rief der junge Saiyajin über die Schulter nach seiner Mutter, welche nur Augenblicke später ebenfalls ins Zimmer gestürmt kam und ihren Mann trotz ihrer augenblicklich beginnenden Schimpftirade besorgt ansah.  
„Dass man dich auch nicht mehr aus dem Haus lassen kann, ohne dass du dir was tust!“, schimpfte sie vorwurfsvoll, streichelte aber dennoch beruhigend abwechselnd seinen Arm und seine Stirn und stützte ihn.  
Entgeistert wich Vegeta vor ihr zurück. „Fass mich nicht an, Weib!“, fuhr er sie an und versuchte sie in seinem überrumpelten Zustand niederzustarren.  
Chichi verstummte abrupt und starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. „Was hast du zu mir gesagt?“, flüsterte sie gefährlich leise.  
„Aber, Dad, was ist denn mit dir los?“, fragte Son-Goten überrascht – und auch ein wenig geschockt, dass sein Vater es sich tatsächlich traute, so mit seiner Frau zu reden – und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.  
In diesem Moment erschien auch Son-Gohan im Raum, bemerkte jedoch sofort die ungewöhnlich schlechte Laune seines Vaters. So hatte er Son-Goku noch nie erlebt.  
„Sagt mal, seid ihr alle noch ganz dicht?“ Vegeta starrte ungläubig von einem zum anderen. Hatten hier alle den Verstand verloren?! „Was zum Donner hab ich hier eigentlich verloren?“ verlangte er in brüskem Tonfall zu wissen. Kakarotts Familie starrte ihn wiederum an, als wäre er derjenige, der hier nicht ganz dicht sei. Die Harpyie sah so aus als stände sie kurz vorm Überkochen oder einem Herzanfall, während die beiden Jungs ihn entgeistert und zutiefst besorgt anstarrten.  
„Dad, du bist irgendwie nicht du selbst“, murmelte Son-Goten und musterte seinen Vater prüfend von oben bis unten.  
„Dad?! Wie kommst du nur... Bin ich hier im falschen Film gelandet?!“ Sprachlos starrte Vegeta Kakarotts Familie weiterhin an. Was zum Henker war hier nur los? Was war passiert? Hatte er was verpasst? Dann fiel es ihm mit einem Schlag wieder ein und er ließ sich stöhnend in die Kissen zurück sinken.  
„Natürlich!“, murmelte er. „Das Unwetter.“  
Besorgt waren die beiden jungen Halb-Saiyajin näher getreten.  
Son-Gohan setzte sich an den Bettrand und streckte die Hand nach seinem Vater aus, wagte es jedoch nicht, die Bewegung auch zu vollenden.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Was ist gestern passiert?“, fragte er, ohne auf Son-Gohans Frage einzugehen.  
„Ähm, naja. Du und Vegeta habt während eines Gewitters trainiert und ihr seid offenbar vom Blitz getroffen worden. Wir haben euch bewusstlos gefunden und nach Hause gebracht.“  
„Das ist die einzig logische Erklärung...“  
„Du machst uns Angst. Was ist die einzig logische Erklärung?“  
Vegeta sah plötzlich auf, direkt in Son-Gohans überaus besorgtes Gesicht. Zu geschockt von seinen Schlussfolgerungen, um eine ruppige Antwort zu geben oder Kakarotts Söhne ganz zu ignorieren, erläuterte er benommen seine Theorie. „Hör zu, Junge. Ich bin nicht Kakarott. Wir müssen bei dem Blitzeinschlag auf irgendeine Weise die Körper getauscht haben.“  
Chichi sah aus, als verstünde sie die Welt nicht mehr, Son-Goten gab einen leisen, erschrockenen Quietschlaut von sich und Son-Gohan konnte gar nicht schnell genug zurückfahren und vor Schreck vom Bett fallen.  
„Vegeta?!“, fragte er ungläubig und rappelte sich vom Boden hoch.  
„Ganz recht“, bestätigte der ältere Saiyajin.  
„Und soviel zu Piccolos Vorschlag, sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen, ihnen wird schon nichts passiert sein von einem kleinen, popligen Blitz“, murrte Son-Goten schockiert, während er nervöse Blicke auf seinen Vater warf, der offensichtlich momentan nicht sein Vater war.  
„Wir sollten sofort zum Palast fliegen. Piccolo und Dende können helfen.“ Son-Gohan sah von seinem Bruder zu seinem... naja, zu dem anderen Saiyajin. Denn er glaubte es. Anders war das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Vaters nicht zu erklären.  
„Gut, dann los.“ Vegeta war froh, etwas zu tun zu bekommen, was man seinem Ton auch anhören konnte. Er fühlte sich wesentlich wohler, Befehle zu bellen, als von dieser seltsamen, benommenen, hilflosen Ruhe gelähmt zu sein. Ein wenig erleichtert stand er auf und verzog das Gesicht, als er an sich herunter sah und in Kakarotts furchtbaren, organgenen Klamotten steckte.  
Ein plötzliches leises Rauschen ließ alle herumfahren.  
„Piccolo, ein Glück!“, rief Son-Gohan zutiefst erleichtert.  
„Dad?“, fragte Son-Goten zögerlich in Richtung Vegetas Körper.  
Dieser warf dem Jungen ein aufmunterndes, verlegenes Lächeln zu. „Hi, Sohn.“  
Vegeta spürte, wie ihm der Unterkiefer drohte herunterzuklappen, als er seinen eigenen Körper am anderen Ende des Raumes erblickte und das auch noch mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er konnte von Glück sagen, noch nicht gefrühstückt zu haben, denn bei dem Anblick drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Seine plötzliche tatkräftige Zuversicht war mit einem Mal verflogen und wurde von unglaublicher Wut und Empörung verdrängt. Er spürte, wie die Ader an seiner Schläfe heftig zu pochen begann und er musste die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen, um nicht irgendwen böse anzuknurren.  
Ein Blick in Son-Gokus Gesicht genügte, um auch Piccolos letzte Zweifel zu zerstreuen, denn die katastrophal schlechte Laune, die Son-Goku an den Tag legte, war eindeutig Vegetas Laune. Seine Miene war ganz die des Prinzen und es machte ihn nervös, diesen Blick im Gesicht eines anderen zu sehen. Sie schienen ja gerade rechtzeitig aufgetaucht zu sein, denn es war wohl dringend angeraten, dass er Schadensbegrenzung betrieb. Welche Freude, dass das immer an ihm hängen blieb. Andererseits rang das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen angesichts der drohenden Explosion mit der immensen Erleichterung, Seele und Körper seines Gefährten wieder beisammen zu haben. Zwar noch nicht in einem Körper vereint, aber eins nach dem anderen.  
„Ihr habt’s also auch schon gemerkt“, begrüßte Son-Goten seinen Mentor.  
„In der Tat“, erwiderte dieser durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Allein schon an das Theater von vorhin zu denken, reichte ihm vollends.  
„Klasse. Also, was tun wir?“  
Piccolo starrte den jüngsten Saiyajin finster an. „Woher soll ich das denn bitte wissen?!“, rief er empört. „So weit war ich noch nicht.“  
„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Son-Goten hob abwehrend die Hände. „Du bist definitiv zuviel mit Vegeta zusammen. Seine Laune färbt auf dich ab.“  
„Was soll das heißen, Junge?!“  
Son-Goten zuckte zusammen. Dass Vegeta ja auch tatsächlich anwesend war, hatte er ganz vergessen. Verlegen lächelnd warf er dem wütenden Saiyajin einen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
„Undankbares Balg“, murmelte Vegeta, war jedoch bereit, Son-Gotens verdiente Standpauke erst einmal zugunsten der Lösung seines Dilemmas zurückzustellen.  
„Kann mir das bitte mal einer für Blonde erklären!?“, durchschnitt Chichis Aufschrei plötzlich die unangenehme Stille.  
Die anwesenden Männer starrten sie verwundert an, als sie bemerkten, dass sie auch noch im Raum war.  
„Hab ich das richtig verstanden, dass Son-Goku und Vegeta durch diesen Blitz, von dem sie getroffen wurden, die Körper getauscht haben?!“, schlussfolgerte sie selbst, ohne auf eine genauere Erklärung der anderen zu warten.  
Kollektives Nicken war die Antwort.  
„Wieso immer ich!?“, schniefte sie dann lauthals und warf sich ihrem am nächsten stehenden Sohn verzweifelt in die Arme. „Wieso kann dieser Familie nicht einmal im Leben normale Sachen passieren?!“  
Während Son-Gohan seine Mutter tröstete, wandte Son-Goten sich zögernd an seinen Vater, immer noch ein wenig geschockt von der ganzen Sache und, dass er nun zu seinem Vater hinabblicken musste. „Du, Dad? Schon krass, was euch passiert ist. Wie ist es denn so, im Körper eines anderen zu stecken?“  
Son-Goku zuckte mit den Schultern und bemerkte Vegetas stirnrunzelnden, skeptischen Blick nicht. Son-Goten allerdings schon und er musste schlucken. Hoffentlich sagte sein Vater jetzt nur nichts Falsches! Hätte er doch bloß den Mund gehalten.  
„Weißt du, damals als ich auf Namek im Körper von Ginyuu steckte, war die Situation viel zu hektisch und gefährlich, um sich über den Körpertausch Gedanken zu machen, aber wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, ist es doch ganz schön merkwürdig.“ Erneut zuckte Son-Goku mit den Schultern. „Körperlich fühle ich mich eigentlich ganz normal, nur die Perspektive ist völlig falsch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Vegeta so klein ist, wenn man es aus seiner Sicht betrachtet und...“  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich erbebte das ganze Haus und ein greller Lichtblitz zuckte durch den Raum, als der ältere Saiyajin sich, rasend vor Wut, in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelte und auf Son-Goku stürzen wollte.  
„Lass mich los, Piccolo!“, schrie er, welcher ihn im letzten Moment festhalten konnte und den ungewohnt großen Körper mit aller Macht an sich presste, um ihn im Zaum zu halten. Etwas unsanft drehte er Vegeta die Arme auf den Rücken, doch der Saiyajin wehrte sich immer noch heftigst. „Ich bring ihn um!“  
Über Vegetas Schulter hinweg warf Piccolo Son-Goku einen bösen, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Kannst du nicht einmal vorher nachdenken, ehe du dein übervorlautes Maul aufmachst?! Er ist eh schon gereizt genug auch ohne deine dämlichen, unüberlegten Kommentare.“  
Son-Gokus Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem verlegenen Grinsen, doch Vegeta ließ es durch seinen wütenden Aufschrei in Son-Gokus Gesicht erstarren.  
„Hör mir genau zu, Kakarott“, zischte Vegeta schwer atmend, immer noch schwach gegen Piccolos Umklammerung ankämpfend. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir im Körper des anderen stecken, aber ich verspreche dir, dich sehr langsam und schmerzhaft umzubringen, wenn du dich in meinem Körper zum Affen machst!“ Er funkelte den anderen Saiyajin mit einem Zähnefletschen an. „Soll heißen: Kein dämliches Grinsen. Du wirst gefälligst nicht wie üblich wie ein Schwein essen, sondern manierlich. Du unterlässt dieses bescheuerte, verlegene Lachen, währenddessen du die Hand wie ein Idiot an den Hinterkopf legst, ergo, du fasst meine Haare nicht an, und, du hältst dich mit dummen Kommentaren zurück. Am besten redest du überhaupt nicht!“  
Son-Goku wollte aus Gewohnheit dem älteren Saiyajin eben jenes verlegene, versöhnliche Grinsen zuwerfen, besann sich aber im letzten Augenblick und brachte seine Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle sowie seine Hand, die automatisch zu seinem Hinterkopf wandern wollte. „Geht klar, Vegeta“, antwortete er gefasst und bemüht ernst.  
Dies beruhigte Vegeta wieder ein wenig, sodass Piccolo es riskieren konnte, den Saiyajin freizugeben. „Wir könnten ihn fesseln und knebeln, bis das Problem behoben ist“, schlug der Namekianer leise vor, nachdem er einmal tief und erleichtert durchgeatmet hatte.  
Vegeta gab ein zustimmendes „hmpf“ von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er Son-Goku weiterhin düstere, warnende Blicke zuwarf. „Die Idee hat was.“  
Son-Goku wollte protestieren, besann sich jedoch im letzten Moment darauf, die Klappe zu halten.  
„Okay, können wir dann jetzt vielleicht los zu Dende?“, quengelte Son-Gohan plötzlich in die Stille hinein und sah von einem zum anderen. „Mir ist das hier alles zu unheimlich.“  
„Memme“, erwiderte Vegeta.  
„Sag ich doch. Verstehst du jetzt, wie er mich damals in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte?“  
„Hey!“ Son-Gohan warf seinem über alles geliebten Mentor einen schmollenden Blick zu und blies beleidigt die Backen auf. „Das hat hier jetzt gar nichts mit dem Thema zu tun!“  
„Es musste aber mal gesagt werden“, konterte Piccolo stur. Und es brachte Vegeta auf andere, versöhnlichere Gedanken, was für alle Beteiligten im Raum momentan gesünder war.

Bloß wenige Augenblicke, nachdem Son-Goku seine Söhne, Vegeta und Piccolo in Dendes Palast teleportiert hatte, kam ihnen der junge Gott in Begleitung von Popo auch schon entgegen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er die Saiyajin und seinen Mentor nacheinander musterte.  
„Oh je“, seufzte er. „Da habt ihr euch aber in einen schönen Schlamassel manövriert.“  
„Du kannst mit einem Blick erkennen, dass die beiden die Körper getauscht haben?“, rief Son-Gohan verwundert und trat neben seinen namekianischen Freund.  
Dieser nickte. „Ist doch ganz offensichtlich“, erklärte er kopfschüttelnd.  
Son-Goten grunzte amüsiert. „Hmpf. Für dich vielleicht. Wir haben ne Weile gebraucht und währenddessen gedacht, Dad wäre ne Sicherung durchgebrannt.“  
Vegeta räusperte sich neben dem jungen Saiyajin, was diesen ertappt zusammenzucken ließ. „Ist doch wahr“, nuschelte er und brachte vorsichtshalber Piccolo zwischen sich und Vegeta.  
„Da du für das damalige Schrumpfdilemma ja auch direkt eine Lösung parat hattest, gehe ich davon aus, dass das jetzt auch der Fall ist.“ Vegeta fixierte Dende mit einem stechenden Blick und erwartungsvoll hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Der junge Namekianer lachte verlegen. „Lass mich ein paar Minuten überlegen, Vegeta, aber da wird sich bestimmt eine Lösung finden!“  
Ein wenig nervös packte er Popo am Arm und zog den Djinn einige Meter von den anderen fort, um eifrig mit ihm zu beratschlagen.  
Die wenigen Minuten, die die Unterredung dauerte, kamen Vegeta wie Stunden vor, währenddessen er immer ungeduldiger wurde und irgendwann begann, rastlos auf und ab zu tigern (andernfalls hätte er seine Unruhe an Kakarott auslassen müssen, der aber grade dummerweise in seinem eigenen Körper steckte).  
„Wir haben die Lösung!“, rief Dende dann plötzlich aufgeregt lachend, während er zu den Freunden zurückgelaufen kam. „Es ist nur eine Theorie, aber einen Versuch ist es wert.“  
„Problem müssen auf gleiche Weise behoben werden, wie entstanden“, erklärte Popo.  
„Hä?“, rief Son-Goku verwirrt aus, woraufhin alle anderen entnervt aufseufzten.  
„Sie wollen uns nochmal mit einem Blitz frittieren, Idiot!“, schnauzte Vegeta den anderen Saiyajin ungehalten an.  
„Ach so“, lachte Son-Goku erleichtert, stockte dann jedoch. „Ach so“, wiederholte er in nunmehr monotonem Tonfall, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Vegeta gerade gesagt hatte. „Oh, keine schöne Sache.“  
„Ich find die Vorstellung auch nicht grade prickelnd, aber ich würde alles tun, um aus deinem Körper rauszukommen“, pampte Vegeta zurück und verschränkte schlecht gelaunt die Arme vor der Brust, ehe er sich an Dende wandte. „Dann mach schon. Beschwör ein Gewitter herauf.“  
„Moment mal!“, verteidigte sich der Namekianer. „Das könnte eine ganze Weile dauern. Erstens hab ich sowas noch nie gemacht und zweitens ist selbst Gott kein D-Zug.“ Dende funkelte zurück, als Vegeta ihn missmutig fixierte. „Ich muss das Gewitter erst heraufbeschwören und dann dauert es eine Weile, ehe es aufzieht.“  
Vegeta lieferte sich noch einige Sekunden ein Niederstarrduell mit dem namekianischen Gott, ehe er sich schnaubend abwandte. „Hmpf. Wenn du meinst.“  
„Wir sollten in der Zeit was essen“, schlugen Son-Goku und Son-Goten wie aus einem Mund vor, während Son-Gohan wiederum ein „wir könnten in der Zeit trainieren“ vorschlug.  
Plötzlich entnervt und nicht mehr in der Lage, einen der anderen Saiyajin auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger zu ertragen, packte Vegeta Piccolos Handgelenk und zog den Namekianer in Richtung des Palastes.  
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Piccolo, der Vegeta jedoch bereitwillig folgte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Weg. Ich bin grade noch dabei, den Schock zu verkraften und da kann ich mich nicht mit diesen Pfeifen umgeben.“  
Verständnisvoll nickend folgte Piccolo seinem Gefährten in den Palast.

Seite an Seite schlenderten Piccolo und Vegeta durch die weitverzweigten Korridore des Palastes, um sich von den laufenden Gewittervorbereitungen abzulenken.  
„Bist du nervös?“, fragte Piccolo schließlich und warf einen Seitenblick auf Vegeta, der neben ihm her tigerte.  
Der Saiyajin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht.“  
„Tu bloß nicht so“, schalt Piccolo seinen Geliebten. Er blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
„Ja okay, verdammt, ich bin nervös“, pampte Vegeta zurück. „Ich hab Angst, dass es nicht funktioniert.“  
„Es wird funktionieren“, versprach Piccolo zuversichtlich.  
„Und wenn nicht? Wie stellst du dir das dann vor? Denk doch auch mal an dich.“ Vegetas Stimme nahm langsam einen für ihn ungewöhnlich verzweifelt klingenden Unterton an.  
Piccolo blieb stehen und legte eine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter, um auch ihn zum Anhalten zu bewegen. Der Saiyajin sah mit todernstem, unsicheren Blick zu ihm auf.  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren“, flüsterte er.  
„Das wirst du nicht“, versicherte Piccolo und zog Vegeta an sich. „Du bist immer noch du.“  
Der Prinz reckte den Hals und küsste den jüngeren Mann, auf einmal unendlich erleichtert, während Piccolo seine Arme fest um ihn schlang.  
Für einige Augenblicke hatten sie die Welt um sich herum vergessen, selbst das Blitzmalör spielte keine Rolle mehr und es war wieder alles beim Alten, so wie es sein sollte.  
Sie waren von völligem Frieden umgeben, allein im Palast, das einzige Geräusch, das Piccolo im Ohr hatte, war Vegetas Herzschlag, das leise Rauschen seines Blutes, sein Atmen...  
Piccolo erstarrte auf einmal in Vegetas Armen.  
Nein, es war alles falsch! Der Herzschlag, den er hörte, das war nicht Vegetas Herzschlag. Der Atemrhythmus war auch völlig falsch, ganz zu schweigen von Geruch und Größe des Körpers in seinen Armen.  
Abrupt löste Piccolo sich von dem anderen Mann und die Seifenblase, in der sie sich gerade noch befunden hatten, zerplatzte mit einem Mal brutal.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Er schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Ich kann das einfach nicht.“  
Vegeta runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
„Na, sieh dich doch an. Du steckst in Son-Gokus Körper. Das ist...“ Statt seinen Satz zu Ende zu führen, gab Piccolo nur ein Geräusch des Widerwillens von sich und widerstand nur knapp dem Versuch, sich mit der Hand über die Lippen zu wischen. Er mochte Son-Goku, schätzte und respektierte ihn sehr, doch das ging zu weit.  
„Ja, was soll ich denn sagen?“, meuterte Vegeta pikiert und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich bin momentan auch nicht grade begeistert davon, wie ich aussehe.“  
Piccolo wandte sich verlegen von ihm ab, doch Vegeta trat um ihn herum und zog zur Strafe sacht an Piccolos Fühlern. „Moralapostel“, schmunzelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Und willst mir einreden, es macht dir nichts aus.“  
„Lach nicht, der gute Wille war da“, erwiderte Piccolo barsch mit hochrotem Kopf und begann, sich unter Vegetas Griff zu winden.  
Dieser hatte schließlich Mitleid mit seinem Gefährten und gab dessen empfindliche Fühler wieder frei.  
„Wenn es nicht funktioniert, können wir immer noch die Dragonballs suchen“, erklärte der Prinz dann plötzlich, auf einmal voller neuer Zuversicht, und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Piccolo gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und beeilte sich, dem Saiyajin zu folgen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nicht dabei gewesen bin!“, maulte Trunks nun schon zum dritten Mal, während er beobachtete, wie Piccolo seinen bewusstlosen Vater in den Palast brachte und Son-Gohan sich um den ebenfalls bewusstlosen Son-Goku kümmerte. Er war nur wenige Minuten nach dem erfolgreich heraufbeschworenen Gewitter und nachdem die beiden Saiyajin abermals – ebenfalls erfolgreich – vom Blitz getroffen worden waren eingetroffen. Er hatte sich eigentlich lediglich nach dem Befinden seines Vaters erkunden wollen, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass er den ganzen Spaß versäumt hatte.  
„Es war echt gruselig“, versicherte Son-Goten grinsend.  
„Aber ihr wisst nicht, ob es funktioniert hat?“  
Son-Goten schüttelte den Kopf. „Dende ist zuversichtlich, aber wirklich wissen werden wir’s erst, wenn sie wieder wach sind.“  
Enttäuscht, aber gleichzeitig auch besorgt blickte Trunks in Richtung Palast.  
„Wir können eh nix mehr machen“, begann Son-Goten und stupste Trunks an. „Lass Piccolo sich um Vegeta kümmern und Son-Gohan kann Dad nach hause bringen, während wir beide unsere Zeit produktiver nutzen sollten.“  
Trunks’ niedergeschlagene Miene erhellte sich plötzlich mit einem Mal. Er grinste seinen Freund verschlagen an. „Was schlägst du vor?“  
Der jüngere Saiyajin zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. In die Stadt fliegen, trainieren... Sex haben...“  
Trunks warf seinem Freund ein erfreutes, anzügliches Grinsen zu über diesen Vorschlag, was dieser unter theatralisch schüchtern gesenkten Lidern erwiderte. „Hm, vielleicht“, überlegte Trunks ebenso gespielt. „Ich müsste tatsächlich noch ein paar Besorgungen in der Stadt machen. Und danach hätte ich wohl ein wenig Zeit.“  
„So, hättest du das?“  
„Hmhm. Und Mum und Yamchu sind heute sogar den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend nicht da. Wir wären also ungestört.“  
Grinsend schlang Son-Goten seine Arme um den älteren Halb-Saiyajin. „Das klingt doch recht... produktiv.“  
„Nicht wahr“, grinste Trunks zurück und küsste Son-Goten stürmisch.  
Ohne, dass sie imstande wären, das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern auch nur für eine Sekunde abzulegen, stießen die beiden Halb-Saiyajin sich tatenfreudig Hand in Hand vom Plateau ab und sausten davon.  
Zurück blieben ein empörter Son-Gohan und ein schmunzelnder Dende.  
„Hmpf. Und ich darf mich jetzt um Dad kümmern, während er sich vergnügt!“  
„Erinner dich daran, dass du auch mal jung und frisch verliebt warst“, grinste Dende, was Son-Gohan eine Schnute ziehen ließ.  
„Auch mal jung?! Ich bin fünfundzwanzig, Herrgott nochmal!“  
„Missbrauche nicht meinen Namen“, grinste Dende weiter.  
Missmutig warf Son-Gohan sich seinen bewusstlosen Vater über die Schulter. „Ihr seid mir hier alle zu doof. Ich flieg jetzt nach hause.“  
Und damit schoss auch er im Steilflug hinab zur Erde.

Blinzelnd schlug Vegeta ein paar Stunden später die Augen auf. In seinem Kopf polterte die gleiche Dinosaurierherde, wie schon an diesem Morgen, doch statt in Kakarotts Bett aufzuwachen, sagte seine Nase ihm sofort, dass er zuhause war, in seinem eigenen Bett und, dass Piccolo neben ihm lag, noch bevor er ihn erspähte.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Piccolo leise.  
„Hmpf. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als explodiere er gleich, aber solange es mein eigener ist, kann er das ruhig tun.“  
„Gut zu wissen“, bestätigte Piccolo und rückte näher an den Saiyajin heran. Zärtlich legte er seine Fingerspitzen an Vegetas Schläfen und begann sie zu massieren.  
Der ältere Mann stöhnte erleichtert und schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz begann nachzulassen.  
„Ich finde, beim nächsten Mal sollte einem der anderen so ein Scheiß passieren“, murmelte Vegeta verschnupft, während er Piccolos lindernde Berührungen genoss. „Haben wir nicht schon genug durchgemacht! Erst werden wir letztes Jahr geschrumpft und dann stecke ich auch noch in Kakarotts Körper.“  
„Dass wir geschrumpft wurden, stellte sich für uns als das Beste heraus, was uns passieren konnte.“  
„Hmpf. Stimmt. Aber ich sehe in dieser letzten unglückseligen, zum Glück überstandenen Situation keinerlei Vorteile.“  
„Da geb ich dir wiederum recht“, murmelte Piccolo und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger. Seufzend beugte er sich über seinen entspannten Gefährten und küsste seine Stirn, dann seinen Nasenrücken und schließlich seinen Mund.  
Vegeta grinste gegen Piccolos Lippen. „Ist das eine neue Heilmethode oder was?“  
„Hilft’s denn?“, fragte Piccolo schmunzelnd.  
„Joa, kann mich nicht beklagen.“  
„Gut.“  
Vegeta riss abrupt die Augen auf, als Piccolo seine kühlen Finger auf einmal von seinen Schläfen nahm und die Matratze unter ihm sich auf einmal stark neigte, als Piccolo vom Bett aufstand.  
„Wo willst du hin?“, rief Vegeta entsetzt dem sich in Richtung Tür entfernenden Namekianer hinterher.  
Dieser drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Mich erkundigen, wie es Son-Goku geht und Dende dabei helfen, dieses Gewitter abzustellen. Das kriegt er nämlich nicht hin und mittlerweile ist das Ding weitergezogen und richtet ein heilloses Durcheinander auf der Erde an.“  
„Unverschämtheit!“, brauste der Prinz auf und fuhr im Bett hoch. Seine Kopfschmerzen kehrten augenblicklich zurück, sodass er dem treulosen Namekianer am liebsten einen Kiball an den Kopf geworfen hätte. „Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen. Ich kann ja wohl erwarten, dass du dich weiterhin um mich kümmerst! Ich hab hier schließlich einen schweren Schock zu verkraften.“  
„Mein armes Baby“, grinste Piccolo gespielt mitleidig. Vegetas schmollenden Blick ignorierend, kehrte er jedoch zum Bett zurück und ließ sich wieder neben dem Saiyajin nieder.  
„Sei bloß still“, pampte Vegeta den Namekianer an und verschränkte empört die Arme vor der Brust. „Wer wollte hier wen nicht küssen, hm?!“ Die beschämte Röte, die sich auf Piccolos Wangen plötzlich ausbreitete, genoss er in vollen Zügen. Zufrieden verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während Piccolo weiterhin mit einem schlechten Gewissen neben ihm saß und schmoren konnte. Nachdenklich sah der Prinz zur Decke.  
„Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich zugeben, dass es mal erfrischend war, nicht der Kleinste im Raum zu sein“, sinnierte er zähneknirschend. „Und ich kam viel besser an dich dran.“ Er warf seinem Gefährten einen anzüglichen Seitenblick zu.  
„Du hast andere Qualitäten als deine Körpergröße und...“ Piccolo, der spürte, dass der launische Prinz ihn durch seinen Kommentar wissen lassen wollte, dass er ihm vergeben hatte, ließ sich zurück sinken, zog den Saiyajin auf sich und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen. „Da wo’s zählt und mir Zugute kommt, hat die Natur dich nicht so schändlich im Stich gelassen.“  
Der Saiyajin grunzte zynisch. „Schön, dass ich wenigstens einen Lebenszweck erfülle.“  
„Nicht wahr“, murmelte Piccolo selbstgefällig, während er damit begann, an Vegetas Hals zu knabbern. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Spitzen seiner Reißzähne an Vegetas Hals entlang, sodass der Saiyajin in seinen Armen unwillkürlich erschauderte und seine Atmung sich erwartungsvoll beschleunigte. Zufrieden versenkte Piccolo seine Zähne noch ein wenig fester in Vegetas Haut, sodass sie kurz davor standen, die robuste Saiyajinhaut zu durchbrechen. Ein abermaliger, wohliger Schauder durchlief Vegeta, der ansonsten jedoch keinen Muskel rührte in der gespannten Erwartung, ob Piccolo zubeißen würde oder nicht.  
Der Namekianer entschied sich allerdings dagegen, küsste stattdessen Vegetas Nacken und ließ seine großen Hände langsam über den muskulösen Rücken seines Gefährten fahren. Zielsicher schob er seine Finger unter den Bund von Vegetas Hose, bis er die kleine kreisförmige Schwanznarbe lokalisiert hatte.  
Vegeta gab ein langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich, als Piccolo mit seinen scharfen Nägeln über das empfindliche Nervenbündel kratzte. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er plötzlich Vegetas Hüfte und rollte sie beide herum, woraufhin er seine Klauen nun dazu nutzte, um Vegetas Kleidung in nur Sekunden zu dunkelblauen Stofffetzen zu verarbeiten, sodass sich immer mehr und mehr bronzefarbene Haut seinen hungrigen Blicken entblößte. Er schob den ruinierten Stoff achtlos beiseite und beugte sich zu Vegeta herunter, um über eine seiner Brustwarzen zu lecken.  
„Wird dir jetzt genug Aufmerksamkeit zuteil?“, fragte er schmunzelnd, ehe er die harte Knospe mit seinen Lippen umschloss.  
„Hmpf“, antwortete der Saiyajin nur, ungeachtet des plötzlichen wohligen Schnurrens, das er von sich gab, und lehnte sich unverschämt grinsend zurück, die Arme abermals genüsslich hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. „Steht mir gefälligst auch zu.“  
„Natürlich, Euer Hoheit“, erwiderte Piccolo schmunzelnd und beugte sich wieder über Vegetas Brust, während tief unter ihnen auf der Erde weiterhin ein grollendes, furchteinflößendes Gewitter tobte.  
Aber man musste schließlich Prioritäten setzen.  
Ende


End file.
